


12

by KKKKKKKASIH



Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKKKASIH/pseuds/KKKKKKKASIH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my first fanfiction and it came from these headcanon aus that I made up.. um.. this is for Aurachan (Twitter: @Iwaizumemes), Megicha (Twitter: @Megginee) and Jiebechan (@kastronetic)! I hope you guys like this.. i think. I'm not very good at writing s-so, please feel free to comment and i'll fix it up! any questions you could ask me at my twitter, @secretlyachi ! CHEERS </p><p>but most importantly, It's sort of a continuation from this fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2293532/chapters/5043311 (Raeken i >HEART</p>
            </blockquote>





	12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293532) by [raeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeken/pseuds/raeken). 



The first and last time Yuriko Toudou was in love was when she was twelve years old and was living in a middle class neighborhood in the Saitama prefecture. 

The outskirts of Tokyo were rather cozy as she would put it- it wasn’t a concrete jungle and it actually had sprouts of green here and there- meaning huge mountains were off a few kilometers if you squint hard enough from Yuriko’s balcony. Knowing both her parents though, they could afford to be living amongst the elites in houses with too much space and swimming pools no one really has time to use and gardens which were to be tended by others whom did the dirty work for a living to get by. No, frankly speaking, Yuriko always felt that she was fortunate enough to live a life free of a wasteful lifestyle and it was all thanks to her parents whom both came from the countryside which had its fill of mountains and hills. Her father, Toudou Jinpachi was a fulltime world class cyclist whom thought it was absolutely catastrophic if he had to be separated from the godly terrains and her mother, Makishima Yuusuke always thought likewise. Though they were very different from one another- her father was ever so loud and boisterous that his coming back from another European country after a race rarely made them feel lonely, instead the Toudou household felt like they could use a few layers of soundproof walls to block out the father's effortlessly loud chattering and her mother was always just as reserved, calm and awkward though she always meant well- it was cycling (to be more precise, up on the steep inclines of the mountain roads) that had brought them together, literally and metaphorically. The house she had lived in had a fair amount of western influence on it, since her father usually scoured the west and her mother was an English Literature lecturer. It was a double storied house with 2 bedrooms, in which 1 belonged to her parents and one for herself (these were on the second floor), a little gym where her father often spent time cycling on his rollers, a library because fortunately enough all three of the Toudous loved reading and her mother’s office and studio (it was split into half). There was the kitchen, the living room (50% of the white walls were littered with her father’s certificates, plaques, medals including his other achievements and the family’s memorabilia; neat collages of them on their holidays, her parent's old high school pictures, those of herself as a toddler, that awkward formal family picture when her mother still had her hair dyed green and red- if Yuriko was honest, she wished she had kept it that way- and pictures of relatives achieving something or graduating from college, university, whatever), the lounge room where her ojouusan Ren’s snowglobes from the UK sat proudly like a tiny army in a glass cabinet and the Genkan where their shoes and house slippers were always neatly arranged in an orderly manner. 

There was the Engawa and the garden outside where Yuriko spent the most of her spare time in; watering the plants with her red polka dotted Kath Kidston watering can she got from her father, tittering with her newly bought Sudoku books from Kinokuniya or was playing their big old Asian semi-longhaired cat, whom was fondly named Shibo. The garage held their two cars- a matte black Nissan Murano and her mother’s Mercedes Benz SL-Class. Kept neatly on racks behind glass doors (it was too fancy but Yuriko kept her word) were her father’s 5 other road racers (all of them were/are Ridleys), another road racer that belonged to her mother from her schooling days and Yuriko's very own Giant bike, which had a sleek black frame and the logo printed in teal (Fukutomi-san had inspired her to get one of her own). Yuriko lived a pretty simple routine- she usually had ballet classes on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, violin classes on Fridays straight after school and she often tagged along with her mother to her lectures on Monday nights. Other than that, she was just an ordinary school girl who biked to and fro to her school every week day and spent her weekends carrying out her hobbies, cycling with her father when she had the time, being a model for her mother as she’d sew her clothes of whatever she liked and practiced songs on the violin since her love for music was as strong as a force that was to be reckoned with. The neighborhood she lived in was surprisingly home to quite a few other athletes; The Bokutos, The Azumanes and the Sawamuras were infamously known for their college and university years Volleyball teams- with one of the fathers still a team player representing Japan. This lead to Yuriko having neighbors with kids of the same year since the parents of the Bokuto and Sawamura households happened to be around the same age as her own. 

Kids from the neighborhood often met up at the playground next to the small shop lots and usually tottered around with the play things or went for volleyball classes at the small court that were run by the oldest Sawamura son. Whenever she felt like it, she’d cycle to the court and watch the classes go on in session. Sawamura Takuma was a rather handsome (she’d constantly state that she had quoted off that off a neighborhood kid she had been distant friends with) seventeen year old whom looked almost exactly like his father. He was always gruff and stoic though his mischievous antics usually outweighed his demeanor- this is what usually inspired the boys and got the girls giggling over the moon. The court was out in the open to the weather- a green matted floor, plastic barriers and a small audience stand for those interested to watch the friendly games of which were played by small scraggly children. Yuriko often parked her bike and the side of the stand and sat on the top row with her pale yellow umbrella in hand to hold the it overhead because her skin was sensitive to the sun rays (even though it was almost always cloudy since they lived nearby the mountains) and watched with a piqued interest as she could see: friend 1; Sawamura Kaede (just as uptight as her brother but was very prone to giggle fits), friend 2; Bokuto Arata (This kid always seemed rather lethargic to her, though it was just the shape of his eyes that made it seem so) and Friend 3; Azumane Madoka (the tall kid whom was just as fickle as a pansy and had an older brother complex- Hidehira was rarely ever at the Azumane household because he studied at Todai and lived in the dorms there.) always on a team together and were always winning each game they played. Yuriko often found this to be quite unfair but she usually shrugged it off because she found it quite entertaining to see the three of them forever yelling on court and being completely different when they weren’t holding a volleyball. If she was being completely honest with herself, she’d admit that she found herself wanting to be a part of it, the whole game thing but her lack of social skills and physical strength usually meant she’d spectate them, mutter a few words of encouragement at a loud enough pitch, offer them drinks and try her best to dodge Kaede’s sweaty bear hugs.

The four of them would usually sit outside the convenience store with popsicles in hand talking about what Yuriko calls these topics; ‘trivial things’ but she’d listen to them anyway. Kaede usually goes on about being class rep was driving her insane because all the other kids were too annoying to work with, Arata would enquire about the Shinkai family- the Shinkai’s were also another addition to the Toudou’s list of family friends. The Shinkai twins visited them quite frequently and this led from a group of four become a group of six; Yasuhiro and Haruya often brought a small smile to Arata’s face, a tinge of red in Kaede’s cheeks and aggravated breathing patterns to the poor glass hearted Madoka- and the tall boy would listen attentively and mumble a few words about the ice cream that was dripping down his fingers from the popsicle stick. Yuriko often told them about her friends from school, silly things Shibo would do with a fake toy mouse and about a new arrangement she learnt on the violin. After they we’re done hanging about for the day, Kaede would go off with Takuma in his secondhand Toyota, Madoka would be accompanied by Arata on their walk back and Yuriko would hop onto her Giant and ride home. She often thinks about her aunts Yoshe-san (from her mother’s side) and Umeko-san (from her father’s side) on her cycling trips and wonders if she should send them mail, since they seem to update her a lot about the on-goings of their lives but she never does. When she gets home, she is greeted by her mother and she will spend about an hour before sundown getting ready for bed. Unbeknownst to her, she actually does take deep care for her hair and face though she’ll never admit it. Her mother had once laughed after realizing so and it was something Yuriko had never really experienced all the time that she continued to shampoo, condition and rinse her hair carefully and always remembered to use face wash on her face before rinsing thoroughly. Her mother would usually pinch the tip of her nose and say ‘viola. You look exactly like your father now!’ in English and snort back in laughter. Yuriko did agree that she did inherited most of her looks from her father and she would never admit to it that she did find herself pretty (she blames her father’s traits of arrogance for this) but she was also glad to say that she got some genetics off her mother too. She had long eyelashes that curled up naturally and two beauty marks on the right cheek, though they weren’t as prominent as her mother’s. 

Dinner would then be consumed, goodnights would be said, about five phone calls from her father checking up on her wellbeing and the ever so annoying lectures about ‘finding a man that’s suit for his precious daughter’ and the same ‘you still have that awful jacket your mother made for you?! That color died along with chivalry!’ exclamations every time Yuriko sends him a picture of what she’d been up to on the daily. She couldn’t ever begin to think about a life without that old neon yellow jacket or the cool fitting one with a yakuza snake tattoo design that was given to her a birthday present from her Kinjou-san. However, she knew where to hide the precious clothing items from the eyes of her ever so nosy father and that was a simple enough change she could make to her routine. It would then be lights out at 11.00PM and Yuriko would be cozily huddled underneath her duvets, homework settled, Shibo comfortably sleeping at her feet, Sudoku books halfway completed and violin was back in place along with her notes in her bag. Her mother would then later come, quietly checking in on her five minutes after she dozes off, smiling affectionately as she turns the light switch off as per usual. It wasn't the case that Yuriko had forgotten to switch off the lights- she'd leave them on for her mother to turn off as a form of trust. She had always been close to her mother from the very start and since speaking wasn't something the both of them always did (the both of them blame their awkwardness), Yuriko had done this as an alternative. It wasn't much, but she knew that her mother understood well enough- and that was good enough.

 

The first and last time Yuriko Toudou was in love was when she was twelve years old and was living in a middle class neighborhood in the Saitama prefecture- and she had no idea that would’ve happened the next morning she’d wake up from on a mid-Spring Saturday that very year.

**Author's Note:**

> HEAD CANON KKIDS
> 
> Toudou Yuriko- TouMaki  
> Sawamura Takuma, Sawamura Kaede- DaiSuga  
> Azumane Hidehira, Azumane Madoka- AsaNoya  
> Shinkai Haruya, Shinkai Yasuhiro- Shinara
> 
> HEAD CANON FAMILY MEMBERS:
> 
> Makishima Yoshe- younger sister  
> Toudou Umeko- older sister


End file.
